


Loki and Cinderella

by WixyPagan



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Implications of violence, Magical Godperson Freyja, Misgendering, Non-binary Cinderella, Other, Pagan Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Cinderella (1950) in which Cinderella is Non-binary and a Pagan and Loki is Prince Charming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm only using the characters for my own amusement.

Once upon a time, there was wealthy merchant named Hamelet Seidel. He had a beautiful child named Cinderella, whose pronouns are they/them. Cinderella is non-binary and their father accepts them for who they are. Their mother, Adosinda, is also accepting of them and teaches them to respect nature. When Cinderella is 8-years-old, their mother dies from consumption. This devastates Cinderella and their father. 

After the 6 months of mourning, Hamelet remarried, feeling that Cinderella needed a mother’s care since they are still so young. His new wife was named Madonna Tremaine and she has two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. 9-year-old Drizella is a mean-spirited girl who wants to closely follow in her mother’s footsteps. 8-year-old Anastasia is a kind-hearted girl who wants to get away from her mean mother and sister. Lady Tremaine, who choose to keep her last name instead of taking her new husband’s last name, treats Cinderella civilly, only showing the barest of affection to them when Hamelet was around.

Sadly, 5 months after marrying Madonna Tremaine, Hamelet dies suddenly. Cinderella is again devastated by the loss. Anastasia goes to her stepsibling to comfort them. “My Papa died from consumption, so I know how you feel to lose a parent,” She tells them. Cinderella sniffles and nods. “My Mama died from consumption 11 months ago,” They reply sadly. Anastasia hugs them. After the year of mourning, Lady Tremaine shows her true nature: cold, calculating, selfish, greedy, bitterly jealous of Cinderella’s charm and beauty, and hateful of Cinderella be happy at all. After she dismisses the household staff, Lady Tremaine forces Cinderella to do all of the housework, making them a servant in their own home and forcing them to live in the attic. When Cinderella protested against this mistreatment, Lady Tremaine beat the child. Even though they were being abused by their stepmother and older stepsister, Cinderella remained kind, warm-hearted, and hopeful that they would find happiness and love in their life.


	2. 10 Years Later

Cinderella is now 19-years-old and has grown up into a kind, optimistic, and compassionate person despite living in an abusive household. They are also beautiful, with soft shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a lovely figure. The only people who treat them nicely is their stepsister Anastasia and their deities. They wake up early, before the sun has risen, to silently pray to their deities. They pray to Tyr for Integrity, to Loki for autonomy, to Thor for courage, to Ilmr for wisdom, to Fenrir for fierceness, to Zisa for simple strength, to Fandral and all of their deities for protection, to Freyja for love and magic, to Freyr for empowerment, and to Heimdall for peace and security in their life.They also reverently press their lunate cross pendant to their chest for long, quiet moment. They do not wear their sacred pendant while they work since they do not want to lose it or have it taken away from them by their stepmother.

After they finish their morning ritual, they get up from their kneeling position and get ready for their long day by the moonlight shining through the slight opening of their green curtains. They sing as they ready themself.  
_A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep_  
_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_  
_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling through_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_The dream that you wish will come true_  


Cinderella dresses in a light blue elbow-length sleeved shirt, a dual-toned brown dress, and black slip-in shoes. They also tie their cream apron around their lithe waist. Cinderella then brushes their soft, shoulder-length burnt orange hair. They quietly go downstairs to the kitchen to make themself a quick breakfast of porridge with honey and blueberries before their stepmother and stepsisters awaken.

After they finish their breakfast, Cinderella prepares breakfast for their stepfamily. They go upstairs and deliver breakfast to each member of the household. “Give me my food and do my laundry, girl!” Drizella shouts at Cinderella after they greet her. “Yes, Drizella,” They reply meekly as they put one of the food trays down on Drizella’s large nightstand. They try their best not let the misgendering get to them. Cinderella takes Drizella’s laundry basket and then goes to the door on the far right of the hallway, which is Anastasia’s room. “Good morning, stepmother,” Cinderella greets warmly as they place their stepsister’s breakfast tray on the nightstand.

“Good morning, Cinderella! How long have you been awake today?” Anastasia asks her sibling.

They sigh. “Oh, about a few hours now and I still have the rest of the day to get through,” Cinderella replies wearily.

“Oh. Well, if you have any time to spare with everything my mom makes you do, we should spend some sibling time together in your room,” Anastasia suggests with a happy smile.

“That would be wonderful, Anastasia,” Cinderella replies, smiling more. “I have to get back to work, now. Have a good day, sister.”

“Okay, sibling. You have a good day, or try to anyway, too!” Anastasia responds before eating her breakfast.

Cinderella carefully bends down to pick up Anastasia’s laundry bag. “Oh, you don’t need to grab that, Cinderella. I was hoping you could teach me how to do laundry so that I can know what to do when I have my own home.” Anastasia tells them.

They look up and smile gratefully at their sister, “That is a great idea. I usually start doing the laundry after I serve you all breakfast.” They reply as they stand up again.

“Oh, okay. I’ll come downstairs after I get dressed.” Anastasia answers.

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Cinderella replies before leaving the room to serve their stepmother breakfast. They go to the middle room and give their stepmother her breakfast. “Good morning, stepmother,” They greet quietly.

“Good morning, Cinderella. I have laundry that you need to wash, Lucifer needs his bath, clean the walls, the chimney, the tapestries, and the floors,” Lady Tremaine orders.

“But I already cleaned the tapestries and the chimney yesterday,” They tell their stepmother.

Lady Tremaine puts down her teacup and backhands Cinderella in the mouth hard. “Don’t you be so impudent, you wretched wench! You will do what I tell you! You are not my stepdaughter, you are a slave!” She yells.

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Cinderella answers through the pain they are in. They pick up their stepmother’s laundry basket and leaves the room, holding back tears. They retreat downstairs to the backroom next to the kitchen where they do the laundry.


End file.
